Vampires, Werewolves and Sparrow OH MY!
by Kameya Sparrow
Summary: Cassandra, a goth 21 year old is Driving to a Cradle of Filth concert when she is hit by a drunk driver, hurt, and when she comes to she is in Port Royal injured badly, she is accused of being a witch and lands in the same Jail as Captin Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cassandra was driving carefully to go to see her beloved band, Cradle of Filth in concert. She had the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack on because she was just in the mood right now for instrumental music All "Gothed Up", as she would call it, you know the chains, black eye makeup, black lipstick, black Cradle shirt ,fishnets on her arms and clunky boots bought at Hot Topic, and of course big baggy pants. She stopped at an intersection going to turn to the road that would lead her to the parking lot, it was getting dark and suddenly a car speeding and swerving came head on, her on the drivers side, all Cassandra herd was the squealing tires and the busting glass, her world went black very quick.

Sorry its do short guys but this is my first fic. I will put a new one on so please review it's much needed!


	2. The Damage

Chapter 2 The Damage

When Cass woke, she shut her eyes quickly as she opened them. Every. Thing. Hurt. Intensely. "Oh Bast.". She moaned, she went to put her hand on her head and felt a warm liquid. "What th-" Cass hesitantly opened her eyes with much pain and looked at her hand- I was covered in Blood! Shit! HER blood. She went and felt around her face. A couple of cuts, scrapes and a major gash on her left side by her eye, which was starting to swell, hell everything was probably starting to swell, and knew it would defiantly be black which you couldn't tell for the make up she wore.

She moved her hand to feel around her body to find everything was in its place now for the damage. "Ugh.." bruised possibly broken ribs and a cut somewhere "oh goody more blood" she thought. Her knee hurt terribly and hissed in pain when she touched it , "I need to get up go get some help" she thought When she tried she just wanted to curl up in a ball if possible , but then she herd a blast as if a bomb went off. "What the hell!" she said out loud things still a bit fuzzy. "what terrorists invading the Post Gazette Pavilion!" (where Cradle was playing) BOOM! Another blast that shook the ground "Holy Hell!" Gods what is going on?" "I gotta get outta here that's not pyrotechnics!" Shit! Blood was in her eye and since her pants and expensive Cradle shirt were torn, she took part of a torn baggy pant leg and ripped a long enough strip to put around her head (thank gods I had took that nursing class) when that was done she slowly made it to her legs in agony. Pain shot up her whole left side, she had to check her surroundings. "Ok lets see- BOOM- Damnit!" Almost falling down on that blast. "Ok" scanning the view here..Cassandra was speechless at the sight she saw before her..A ocean the sky dark and smokey with old sailing ships at the marina, little village inns and taverns, horses,carriages,people,in some kinda dress she couldn't pinpoint the time area on scurrying about screaming incoherent things! She fixed her sight on the Marina again most of it and some of the town was on fire or burning, thick black clouds of smoke bellowing out in some areas. Thank the Gods she was on a hill overlooking all of this. But she needed help. "gods where the hell am I! Cassandra said aloud to her self. As she came closer limping towards a little tavern inn a distant away from what she gathered was cannon fire still not believing her sight. She heard words like "Pirates! Get the Soldiers!" (Pirates?..Where am I?)

Maybe I'm on The Pirates of the Caribbean 2 set.. she mused since she thought she was dreaming she played on one of her many dream with Pirates. "Well theres gotta be a medic around here.."With Courage she walked in to the inn expecting to see cameramen and was a bit puzzled when she didn't but saw Red Coats yelling orders to get the people out frenzy and chaos everywhere. Finally after ghastly looks from passer buyers and getting bumped into continually Cassandra used what the Gods endowed her with..a big mouth. "I NEED HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shouted so loud it hurt the tavern stopped silence except for a busting glass. Everyone looked at her as if she were a demon herself and everyone took one or a couple steps back. "Please I need Help I got into a car accident and I'm hurt badly". Finally a relentless Red Coat was pushed to her "Madame who are you and what the Hell Fire is a Car?.." Cass couldn't believe her hears she just looked at the Red Coat dumbfounded as he was looking at her. "Wha." was all she muttered. Cass herd whispers go about the room "devils bride." "Satans daughter" "Witch" normally if she herd those whispers in public In her "world" she would have smiled and winked at them to make them walk even faster. But now was the time or the sanity to do so. The Red Coat yelled to the other Soldiers.. "GET NORRINGTON!" (What no way..she had to be on the set or in a bad psychotic dream.. it can't be a dream I hurt like hell to much for it to be a dream) Footsteps snapped her out of her revere, She looked up sure enough it was the Actor that played Norrington, "Commodore Norrington?" Cassandra played along "Yes and who in Blazes are you?" "my name is Cassandra Lejon I was in a car wreck I'm badly hurt please I need to see the on set Doctor or the Director I'm sorry if I'm intruding on the set-"Woman you are speaking in tongues, there is no such thing as a car I haven't the slightest idea about this director you are talking about, now I'm a little busy dealing with the attack on Port Royal so please tell me now the truth or your going to find yourself in a hard predicament. Norrington cut her off (what a dick..) Cassandra was fumed that her cut her off and frightened that this wasn't a dream or the set "I am telling the Bloody truth!" she said pleading with a hint of frustration. As She was saying this Norrington was eyeing her, her clothing her makeup her face ,was even whiter than whores around here and all the ghastly chains and spikes and other metals hanging off her she was not of this world only he could think of was she was a witch maybe and that's was freighting him and the others, he decided her fate the fate Pirates and Witches alike share

A Short Drop and a Sudden Stop. He sneered "Gillette?" He called for on of his men. "Yes Sir?" he seemed to come out of nowhere. "Clap her in irons and take her to the jail. She will be a date if you say for Mr. Sparrow at the gallows tomorrow.. Cassandra's eyes widened 'Sparrow ..you mean Captain Jack Sparrow? Johnny Depp Sparrow? Cassandra was said surprised at the name and then winced as the irons were putt on her " Ow! Damnit that hurt! She fumed at Gillette giving him and Norrington a look that said "I will set you a blaze right now.." but she had to because that might think she's up to something "Miss Lejon I don't know who Johnny Depp is and also Jack Sparrow is the Worst Pirate if that's what you would call him I've ever seen… take her away" Cassandra's shouts of protest could be herd all the way to the jail..

Ok guys hopefully that will keep ya interested and please believe me there will be vampires and werewolves in later chapters! And Hot vampy sex ..te hehe for now reviews are more than welcome I like ideas and what not just not rude flames like 'You Suck!" I prolly do but it's my first fanfic nah!

BTW Authors Note Lejon is Swedish for Lion ..tid bits of useless info I know ok I'll shut up and let you enjoy the other ficcies


	3. The Jail

Chapter 3 The Jail

Before I Go on

Disclaimer; I do not on POTC sadly

Cassandra Lejon is mine however. Thank You Enjoy

Authors note means its me talking

" I AM NOT A BLOODY WITCH!" was all Cassandra could say to Gillette and the other Red Coat who had a firm grip on her. "Whatever you say Madame" was the constant reply, the jail was in sight before she knew it and now they were leading her to her cell . She crinkled her nose at the stench and the occupants who looked at her warily some at her like she was a piece of meat. The Red Coats threw her roughly into her cell where she fell on her arse. She crawled and sat in a corner and began to review what exactly is going on then her eyes heavily close against her will. -

BOOM!- The blast woke Cass and she squeaked startled. " Ere Doggy 'ere boy She looked to the cell far right to her a few pirates were tempting the dog and look to the cell across from you and here the silhouette say " You keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move.." Holy Crapshits she thought that's Jack..

or Johnny… Cass boldly got to her feet and limped to the bars and asked the silhouette "Johnny?" "Don't know who that is luv." (gods I am not on the set I'm really in this time period but its Pirates of the Caribbean Just accept your fate Cass) "Uhh Jack Sparrow?" The silhouette shows himself and her breath was lost in her throat . "That's Captain Jack Sparrow there luv" (gods it was him and reality comes crashing to her hard) "What time period is this is it 2005?" was all Cassandra could blurt out "It's the late 17 hundr-"Jack stopped what he was saying as he got a full look at her she wasn't what he was expecting and for once he was caught off guard..she was obliviously not from around here..not even Singapore he almost couldn't believe his eyes. "I think I had to much Rum for the first time in me life.."

Cass couldn't help but to laugh.. " I'm as real as you are Captain.." Jack eyed her again he was intrigued by her, her clothes, her makeup. "Where are you from missy?" "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, besides if you did it's a long story."

Jack failed his arms and shrugged. "not like we don't have the time, why don't you try 'ol Jack" "Well, she sighed and sat on the floor as did Jack. "if you insist here's a preview first. "I was in a bad car wreak, which got a questionable look. "ugh here I will show you it" Cass knew even pictures weren't herd of he was defiantly going to think her a witch now, but she rummaged through her chained wallet and produced a picture her and her black and red Mini Cooper. Jack could barely see it for he was in the cell across from her but it was enough and he nodded. "Go on.." " and well I ended up her hurt and bleeding". She pointed to her makeshift bandage which the blood was starting to seep through. Cass then proceeded to tell him why was dressed this way where she was from the town in "her world" was called and why she was in the Jail and how she knew almost all about him and his predicament. "oh if things go the way they are planned Jack keep a sharp ear for a man named Will Turner" "So you think me a witch too Captain? She grinned" " no missy I don't besides I have ran into many witches on me travels and you couldn't be one- "Please my name is Cassandra Lejon call me Cass or Cassie" she waved her hand signifying she didn't care which name he used, she felt safe around Jack since she knew supposedly he was a good man.

BOOM! # yea I like that word# Another blast this time it hit closer, Cassandra covered her aching head. " I know those guns.." Jack said.

Chapter 4 Escape

"Is it the Pearl?" Cass asked almost knowing the answer. They both got up, and Jack looked through the bars. " Yea it is, he replied.

Cass then heard the other Pirates telling Jack the stories of the Pearl. But she was rummaging through her many pockets, "Ah" she found what she was looking for her knife with Egyptian hieroglyphics carved on it, she flipped it open, lucky the Red Coats didn't check her for stuff since they were so nervous. She then proceeded to start picking the lock. " What are ye doin?" Jack asked. "Trying to get the hell outta here!" Just then another cannon fire came very close. "Duck Cass!" Jack shouted right as a cannonball came flying into the jail.

"My sympathies friend-You've no manner of luck at all"

Cass got the fuzz out of her mind then looked around, the other prisoners escaped and Jack was still in his cell looking out. She patted off the dust and rubble and noticed her one cell wall was not there any more. She grabbed her knife and went to Jack's cell "Hey Jack are you all right? " Jack turned around and jumped a little when he saw Cassandra right at his door. "I'm fine.." Now that he got a closer look at the girl he took in her features, long raven hair with crimson streaks in it, Green eyes, a ring in the left side of her nose and in the middle of her lip.. (interesting), he thought "Look I'm going to try to get you outta here" Cass she knew she shouldn't and let things take the course with Jack, Will and Elizabeth, but she had to try, she couldn't just leave him. With that she started to pick the lock with her knife. "Why ye doing this? "Because I know about you and you are a good man plus your not that bad on the eyes." She said without even looking up from her task . Jack smirked at her boldness he couldn't help but to be curious about this woman that now befriended him, that kind of kindness was hard to come by in this era.

"This ain't the armory!" Jack and Cass's head both turn in unison to the voice, Before Cass can ask Jack puts a hand on hers and she looked up her breath caught at his touch. "Get out of here now lass" Jack said his Dark eyes actually serious "Why." "Just go forget about me if what you say is true 'Ol Jack can get out" "if I get me Pearl back meet me in Tortuga." But I don't know how to get there!' Cassandra stated " Go to Madame Lourina's place its not to far from 'ere she'll help you out tell 'er I sent ye. Now get out!" Cassandra nodded but handed him her knife. "keep it, it might come in handy." Jack nodded and Cassandra headed out thought the hole the other prisoners escaped from. Jack then looked at the knife ,a cross but an oval like shape on top of it, a cat figure, and a jackal standing up were carved into, on the other side many symbols he couldn't make out were on it. He stuffed it into his boot for safe keeping, waiting for Twigg and Koehler to come and they did and Jack proceeded to find out that there was in fact a curse


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4 Escape

"Is it the Pearl?" Cass asked almost knowing the answer. They both got up, and Jack looked through the bars. " Yea it is, he replied.

Cass then heard the other Pirates telling Jack the stories of the Pearl. But she was rummaging through her many pockets, "Ah" she found what she was looking for her knife with Egyptian hieroglyphics carved on it, she flipped it open, lucky the Red Coats didn't check her for stuff since they were so nervous. She then proceeded to start picking the lock. " What are ye doin?" Jack asked. "Trying to get the hell outta here!" Just then another cannon fire came very close. "Duck Cass!" Jack shouted right as a cannonball came flying into the jail.

"My sympathies friend-You've no manner of luck at all"

Cass got the fuzz out of her mind then looked around, the other prisoners escaped and Jack was still in his cell looking out. She patted off the dust and rubble and noticed her one cell wall was not there any more. She grabbed her knife and went to Jack's cell "Hey Jack are you all right? " Jack turned around and jumped a little when he saw Cassandra right at his door. "I'm fine.." Now that he got a closer look at the girl he took in her features, long raven hair with crimson streaks in it, Green eyes, a ring in the left side of her nose and in the middle of her lip.. (interesting), he thought "Look I'm going to try to get you outta here" Cass she knew she shouldn't and let things take the course with Jack, Will and Elizabeth, but she had to try, she couldn't just leave him. With that she started to pick the lock with her knife. "Why ye doing this? "Because I know about you and you are a good man plus your not that bad on the eyes." She said without even looking up from her task . Jack smirked at her boldness he couldn't help but to be curious about this woman that now befriended him, that kind of kindness was hard to come by in this era.

"This ain't the armory!" Jack and Cass's head both turn in unison to the voice, Before Cass can ask Jack puts a hand on hers and she looked up her breath caught at his touch. "Get out of here now lass" Jack said his Dark eyes actually serious "Why." "Just go forget about me if what you say is true 'Ol Jack can get out" "if I get me Pearl back meet me in Tortuga." But I don't know how to get there!' Cassandra stated " Go to Madame Lourina's place its not to far from 'ere she'll help you out tell 'er I sent ye. Now get out!" Cassandra nodded but handed him her knife. "keep it, it might come in handy." Jack nodded and Cassandra headed out thought the hole the other prisoners escaped from. Jack then looked at the knife ,a cross but an oval like shape on top of it, a cat figure, and a jackal standing up were carved into, on the other side many symbols he couldn't make out were on it. He stuffed it into his boot for safe keeping, waiting for Twigg and Koehler to come and they did and Jack proceeded to find out that there was in fact a curse.


	5. Befriended

Chapter 5 Befriended

When Cassandra ran out of the hole in the wall she was overcome by the chaos of the Cursed Pirates attacking Port Royal. She headed for Madame Lourina's but was stopped suddenly when a cursed pirated stepped right in front of her . "Shit!" she yelled and started running thinking of a plan looking back every now and then., he was pretty close, she saw an opening and veered in the entrance and a sigh came to her at the sight. Lots and Lots of horses. She saw a stable and dove into one that wasn't occupied but a stack of loose straw was in it, and hid herself . She peered through the straw waiting for the Pirate to come trying to catch her breath and not move too much. Suddenly footsteps were close, Cassandra held her breath. The Pirate was right in front of her, she froze, praying to her Gods he did not see her . More footsteps , she opened he eyes and almost let out a sigh, thank Gods he wasn't a smart one. She listened for him to go out, when she didn't hear anything she stepped out cautiously.

Her knee was aching, that run didn't help matters, as she was brushing herself off she felt a hot breath on her neck. "Oh man.." Cass groaned when nothing happened she turned around and had to laugh. It was a horse beautiful, well built black Arabian, she loved that breed they were always curious and it was true with this one, ears perked towards the front a little wide eyed, but that was to be expected, of all this damn chaos! She let it sniff her then let herself ease into its stall. She started to pat it her tension easing as well as the horses. "hey there gir- oh, boy, hey there boy" He looked at her and snorted and rubbed his head against her back affectionately. " Ha ha you are friendly big boy" Cass loved horses they were her life other than music. He had a long mane, slightly curled and was black as can be but shiny in good health. He had to be a solider horse, Cass looked around and smiled as an idea came to mind. 'I bet you wanna get outta here to don't you? Another head rub in response, the horse then sniffed her make shift bandage and nibbled on the tatters of Cassandra's shirt. "Hey now boy that's not edible! But she couldn't help but laugh again" She instantly felt a bond with this beautiful creature, her luck was somewhat improving. Cassandra was eyeing the saddles while the horse was picking some loose straw on her clothes then happily munching away on it. "I'm gonna have to give you a name here big guy.." She thought for a couple seconds.. how 'bout Varekai? The reply she got was more nibbling at her shirt, "Come on now I have enough holes in it already! "Varekai is a good name it's unique." "Welp lets get saddled up." Cassandra then proceeded to gather up the tack needed and then groaned as she saw the only saddle available "English saddles, that's just torture man…oh well Cass you need to get to that Madame Lourina's place and fast." Cassandra hummed a Cradle tune as she saddled up her new friend Varekai #how one can hum a Cradle tune is beyond me hehe# She gave him a good pat for staying still then got on him. "Ok boy lets get the hell outta here! With a gentle kick they were off to their destination


	6. The Children of the Night

_**Ah Listen to them,**_

_**the Children of the Night**_

_**What sweet Music they Make."**_

_**Bram Stoker- Dracula**_

Authors Note: Holds up a signed restraining order from Johnny Depp Hey at least I got his autograph! No I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ..Damn..

Ok this is the fic where the title comes into play

Now My vampires here Have 2 sets of fangs the ones before the canines and the canines themselves. The Canines lengthen on will. They can fly around, and scale up buildings and etc. They hate crosses, and a stake through the heart will kill anybody you morons heheh j/k. They can also change into any animal they want but its always black.

Werewolves ehh, full moon ,silver most of the myths. I'm not that knowledgeable on them as I am vamps

Ta.

Cassandra and Varekai sped out of the stables, when Varekai saw all the commotion, he was momentarily spooked. "Come on, its ok boy!" They headed out towards Madame Lourina's dodging and sometimes trampling on Cursed Pirates. Not even looking back.

When she got there, thankfully it had not been set a blaze most of the Pirates had gone back to the ship, but no one was around this place, Cass walked in and looked around. This place was furnished real good the couches were made with red velvet there were some dresses hanging off it them and other things, "Hello?" Cassandra shakily said. She saw the stair case and went up it there she saw many doors to rooms with beds and more fancy furnisher "What is this place?" She looked though almost every room but there was no sign of life. She went back down and looked around more, she went down to the kitchen and bar, and still no one was there. "I'm getting outta here.." As Cassandra was walking out she herd voices, male voices. "If it weren't for this curse I'd stop in there, have me some fun." Cass put two and two together "This is a whore house! Damnit Jack!" She waited for the voices to go away then quickly got on Varekai and ran away from the town, "Anywhere but here boy!" She said to her horse.

After a half hour of hard riding Cassandra slowed Varekai down and looked around "All right Big Guy where are we..?" The horse only snorted as if to say "Hell if I know" There was a full moon so, Cass looked around and saw many different trees, some tropical others normal Caribbean. There was a nice cool breeze so Cass got off Varekai and let him graze a bit while she lit up a clove cigarette thank Gods for those big pockets. She sat down and rested by a tree trunk, and her thoughts went to those beautiful dark eyes, his alluring appeal, the way he swerved when he talked. "I can't believe I met Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy?" she said mimicking his voice. She took another drag of her clove then put it out. "Gods I fuckin' tired and I have insomnia!" She laughed as she realized she was talking to herself yet again. Cassandra closed her eyes then a howl snapped them back open. "What on earth?" She went to Varekai, who was out of sorts a bit. "Shhh, easy Big Guy." Another howl this time closer, "Crap, wait are there wolves in the Caribbean?" Cass got on Varekai and started to trot away, all the sudden she heard another howl and growling . Varekai was needless to say frightened out of his mind and was whinnying and pawing. All the sudden Cass felt a warm drop on her shoulder Cass examined it "Blood?" She looked up and saw two dark figures up in a tree "Oh my-" She was cut off as a body fell right in front of her , Varekai reared and Cassandra held on tight "Whoa Easy BOY!" The growling was closer all around this time they were surrounded. All the sudden the other Dark Figure jumped down and Cassandra couldn't believe her eyes , it was a Werewolf! All the sudden Cass was on her arse again as Varekai reared up on her again. The Werewolf attacked poor Varekai scratching him. Cassandra quickly ran to the body tacking the sword and ran back to Varekai who was rearing and stomping the Werewolf ready to fend for herself and her Equine friend. One more werewolf came into view along with two other…regular wolves who suddenly became human.. All of them came closer and the Human man who would be rather handsome if she wasn't terrified came to her until she stopped him with the sword. "Stop right there, Cass boldly said. The man just smiled a pointy fanged smile. "Oh man…" Cassandra groaned.


	7. Change

"_**Reach Out and You May Take My Heart Away.**_

_**I Left It All Behind and Never Said Good-bye.**_

_**I Left It All to Die.**_

_**I Saw Its Birth. I watched It Grow.**_

_**I Felt It Change Me. I Took the Life.**_

_**I Ate It Slow.**_

_**Now Watch It Consume Me."**_

_**AFI- The Leaving Song Pt. II**_

CHANGE

A hand gently rested on his shoulder "Noche don't, she's different I read her mind" Cassandra raised and eyebrow still pointing the cutlass at the vampire named Noche, looking at the werewolf eyeing Varekai again where the other one was she had no idea. "She knows a lot about "Our Kind" and Lobo.." " I know Sombra that's why I want her.." Cassandra eyes widened she heard a scream escape from Sombra's lips and was suddenly on the ground covering her head for safety. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes slowly and Sombra was in front of her and Lobo on the ground ragged and breathing heavily. "He was going to hurt your horse, I stopped him because the horse seemed precious to you…"

Cassandra stood up and went to Varekai who had more cuts and scratches on him. She then looked at Sombra and squeaked out a "Yes he is.." Feeling this Vampiress meant her no harm she then said " His name is Varekai, he's all I have right now." Cass petted her friend to soothe him, not taking her eyes off of Varekai she asked " Why did you stop him, Noche I mean? "Like I said earlier, you are different you know a good amount about us, I didn't want Noche to put that kind of knowledge to waste. Your not from around here are you?" Cassandra chuckled "More like time period.." Cass looked at Sombra and said in a worried voice "Where's Noche?" Sombra closed her eyes for few moments concentrating then opened them and with a sigh she said "I don't know Cassandra." Cass was taking a back when she said her name but then let it roll off. " He's blocking his link from you, you can't find him right?"

" Exactly," Sombra said a bit wide eyed at the extent of Cassandra's knowledge. Of course Cass knew a lot about Vampires and liked them what stereotypical Goth didn't?

She then studied Sombra, she held herself regally, she wore a simple red crushed velvet V-neck dress, with bellowing sleeves, and she hid half of her face with her waist length brown wavy hair. What Cass could see of her eyes intrigued her the most, they were a unnatural emerald green, almost like the color of Louis's eyes in Interview with a Vampire, but brighter and they seemed to hold a caring emotion in them. Cassandra found herself walking towards Sombra until she saw her go stiff. "Stop." Sombra said in a whisper, "Run now ..he's here…" Cass didn't need to hear her twice she was about to get on Varekai when she herd another blood curdling scream from poor Sombra, and quickly felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was slammed against a tree by Noche. She looked up and he was just staring at her with his unnatural reddish brown eyes. She knew what was going to happen next but she wasn't afraid Cassandra didn't really fear death, she just stared into those eyes, when a cold as death hand brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.. and she jumped a bit but was pushed tighter against the tree. "Shh now love it going to be alright .." His voice was smooth with a Carpathian accent.. "Noche.." she whispered maybe it was his vampire gift that made him alluring to her, maybe it was just Cassandra but she reached out and touched his long blood red hair, he leaned into her shaky hand and sighed. The pressure eased up a bit and Cass took in a much needed breath. Noche seemed to be intrigued by her as much as Sombra did. Sombra, Cass thought where was she why did she worry so much of Noche? "You don't have to worry about Sombra, I took care of her.." Noche read her thoughts..damn stupid vampric powers. That's when Cass got fearful he had to be very powerful to take out another Vampire.

" Don't be afraid Cassandra…Ah that accent, she loved how her name rolled off his tongue. Noche got up and held out his hand his nails long pointed, and glass like. She took it and he gently squeezed it. Noche, how to describe him, he was beautiful, lean but muscular, his hair almost blood red, it darkened to black at the ends he wore a black shirt like Jack's it was opened and he had a tan chest for a vampire, and tight black pants he wore those knee high boots ,black of coarse, like Jacks. Cass looked at his chest wondering how he got tan but was cut off. "The sun only hurts us at dawn and midday we can walk about around 5 or 6 o'clock in the eve." "I'm going to have to remember you can read minds" Cassandra said in a somewhat awe. Noche smiled that fanged crooked smile. "Some of Us can read minds but we all have are "Links" as you would call them I find them sometimes a bother, but I have become powerful enough to block it. "So I figured with Sombra, So are you two like life partners, mates what are you?" Noche laughed loudly. "Mates nay, we are brother and sister. "Huh?" Cassandra blinked. Noche laughed at her reaction and cupped her face his cold hands not bothering her. "She was Turned by a Lord and in her bloodlust she how would you say, went insane and fed on me but when the blood got into her she gave me the "Dark Gift" and here I am today." Cassandra put her hand on his, still on her face, "How did you become so powerful? "That I can only guess, My Dear, is we get stronger as the "Dark Gift" it passes down to us. Cassandra nodded, "And the morphing into animals?" "Pretty nice huh?" Noche said with a pointed smile. Cassandra laughed and walked to where Varekai was and doted on how nice he was to Noche letting him pet him and scratch his ears.

"Would you like to take a walk Cassandra? "Uhh sure.." Cassandra grabbed Varekai's reins and followed Noche, they walked in silence for a while until she had to say something. "So uhh why haven't you feasted on me yet?" "Who says I'm not?" Noche then laughed at the surprised look on poor Cass's face. "Hah don't worry love I'm not going to.."Whys that?" Cass asked "I DID want you though, because you knew so much about US , BUT Sombra told me what she found when she read your mind and well I- he ran his fingers through his long hair and shyly looked down. "You thought I would be better company alive? Cassandra asked in a chuckle as she was sure she saw the Vampire blush. If Vampires did blush.. " Well yes pretty much," he looked up mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Well here we are Noche stopped at reached out his arm to gesture where they were there at a cliff over looking the Sea. Cassandra's jaw dropped, it was beautiful .. "I knew you would like it." He came up to Cassandra's back and let her lean into him. Cassandra knew he wouldn't hurt her. Noche suddenly felt Cass go rigid and start shaking uncontrollably. "Cass, what's wrong ?" He turned her to face him and her eyes were rolled back, all the sudden blood was coming from her nose, Noche mind called for Sombra for help. He laid her down gently but she started thrashing about Noche put his full weight on her so he could contain her shaking he saw some foam coming out from the corner of her mouth Sombra came in pushed Cass down and put a piece of cloth in Cass's mouth and let her tremors continue all the why ignoring Noches' yells! SHE HAVING A SEIZURE!NOCHE HELP ME PUT WEIGHT ON HER TILL SHE CALMS! Noche did and they waited for what seemed like forever she stopped Cass looked up at Sombra and Noche and saw their worried faces "Cass ? "What in the UNDERWORLD was THAT" "Cass blinked and spit the cloth out of her mouth "If you guys get off me I will tell yooo " she wheezed , They quickly got off her and she chuckled. "What's so funny? Noche ask demanding more or less. "Sombra said it was a Seizure , What the Hades is that? Panting still Cass explained " Its **pant ** a mind thing like if I don't have my meds with me it could get worse I could die! Something in my brain messes up and I get Seizures sometime nothing triggers it , it pant just happens. Do you guys have a house or something ...wheres Varekai? . "We Had to tie him to a tree safely he was going crazy when you started having you Seiz-whatever" Cassandra laughed at poor Noche and was thankful he lightened up. "We do have a house it's a little walk a ways but we will be fine "Ok" Cassandra said weakly and got on Varekai slowly due to the pain she felt everywhere getting frustrated she was having a hard time getting on her friend, gently hand guided her up on the horse she looked back to smile when she saw Noche helping her up "Thanks.."

As they walked in silence Cassandra thought and dwelled and thought more..What was she gonna do? How did this happen? What about my Seizures?.. AM I going to Die? …Then came the realization…Wow vampires and werewolves are real…what else is real? Holy Hell…Jack is real…All this going through her mind very fast ……Almost too much. Then it was back to Jack…Is he alright? Did he escape? Was he thinking about her? Cassandra looked up to see the two vampires looking intently at each other almost talking with their minds, which no doubt they probably were

Jack On The Dauntless…

Will was steering for awhile and Jack just sat there in the Captions Cabin fumbling with the knife the unique girl named Cassandra gave him, still trying to figure out what the symbols meant ..on contrary to what many believe Jack actually READ books about this or that and was fairly educated ..for a Pirate …you have to have something to do on long voyages to some destinations….but in his many readings he never saw anything like this before. Poor Girl he saw in her eyes how scared she was but yet boldness showed within them. He could not get this girl out of his mind since he met her in that Jail. He sighed and put the knife back in his boot and went to check on the whelp

As Cassandra watched the vampires in their own mind conversation ,she finally got tired of it and spoke out, "It would be nice to know what's going on and not be left out here…" "Noche go scout out further up the house should be coming up soon." Sombra almost commanded sounding quite pissed off. He nodded and took to the air to scout out any possible threat. Cassandra knew she read her mind again…"What now what's got you all pissed off? With that she stopped Varekai and waited for an answer but then also stated..Oh and I would like it if you would stay out of my mind please, I have enough voices in there already. But Sombra didn't laugh.. You know Jack Sparrow? "WHAT THE HELL? Is he famous even with the undead!" "Answer me Cassandra…"her tone making her very uneasy..Great now what? Cass stared into the one emerald eye that was showing.."Yes I know him…I was in the same jail as him because that Bloody Bastard Norrington thought me as a witch and I only wanted help what do I get "Clap Her In Irons!" Varekai was uneasy so she just circled him and her around Sombra "what is it to you that I know him..hes a good man! "Because he is the one who did this!" Sombra the pulled back her hair to reveal the right side of her face two deep scars going down them, one through her eye giving it a milky blue color. "Dear Gods…" How..? "Jack is how,….long time ago before he was Caption of the Black Pearl, that's all I am going to say right now. She was still abit angered, Cassandra didn't know what to do now, This vampiress that befriended her was now not going to help her any more ,so she just turned Varekai the other way and started to leave when Sombra appeared right in front of her startling them both "Hey stop that you'll frighten him more than he already is, Sombra!" Cassandra said tears welling up in her eyes frustrated, with mixed emotion and trying to fight them back. Her world in all intense and purposes has fallen apart it seemed, "Where are you going Cassandra?" She said softly," "Well away from here seeing as I'm not wanted here because I know Jack and If you knew what I knew about him, which you might, who knows I don't know how much you read my mind, You would give him another chance and get the fuck over the grudge!" Sombra just stood there. "Cassandra clam down, you've been through a lot I understand , I apologize about Jack, I shouldn't have judged you because of him. Maybe later when things clam down I will tell you the story about why he is not, well on my good list.

That sounded like a good plan all Cassandra wanted to do was to lay down and wake up from this crazy dream.

Noche came back and nodded to Sombra "It is safe, our house is just up the hill its nice secluded, and has a nice ocean view, Noche told Cassandra . She nodded and they walked on, "So I suppose Noche you know what went on? "How could I not you two were shouting so loudly, well any vampire could have heard both of your from miles away…." Cass just blushed. The house or Mansion, came into view, It was BIG impressive, as they walked and got closer she could see more of the detail it had a iron gate going through the perimeter, it looked to have stables, which was a plus, many windows meant many rooms, it was gothic architecture in some strange sort of way nothing that extreme but it seemed to suit her tastes well they were at the gates now Sombra opened them and they went through and she shut it behind them. "Cass I will take you and Varekai to the stables and you can settle him in we have other horses and such for servants or whenever we want to look "normal" to go out," Noche said. "Also Cassandra I can have you a bath ready if you want to wash all that dried blood off your body and get cleaned and I or someone can tend to your wounds." Wow Cass thought just a few minutes ago they were shouting over silly things now Sombra is doing everything she could for her. She decided to get off Varekai and walk a bit to the stables..wrong idea.. As soon as her feet hit the ground she collapsed ..She was just so weak from the loss of blood and the nights events and her injuries "Gods, Cass, Noche said he caught her and picked her up gently and she just started crying not caring about being strong anymore her shock probably wearing off from tonight. Noche let her cry in his shoulder "Shh ,Cassandra love, Sombra will take Varekai to the stables and get him settled in, "No, she said between sobs, just let me go with you I want to make sure he's ok he's hurt also" Noche chuckled he had to give it to her this mortal was stubborn and strong, and would not leave her horse. "Ok love whatever you wish, but let me carry you to there Sombra will lead him and you can see everything goes ok is that a plan?" A weak nod was is only reply. They made it to the stable which servants were already there and stood aghast at the sight of the strange woman in black in Noche's arm Cassandra didn't even care anymore she just wanted to make sure Varekai would be ok. Thankfully Sombra gave them a look as not to ask any questions. Sombra called for a servant named Gus who came very quickly. Gus he was just a teenager a Caribbean decent ,of course maybe 16 younger perhaps. "Take Varekai to a stable and get him cleaned up brushed, and wounds taken care of please. Noche and Cassandra will watch over you, Varekai is Cassandra's horse ,she is our guest as is her horse treat him well" Cass weakly smiled at Gus, poor kid was probably scared shitless she thought. They made their way though the stables, not without problems of course with Varekai not wanting to be lead by Gus and Varekai kicking the other stall doors asserting his dominance, They finally got to the stall, Gus mended to the tasks before him the, saddle and getting Varekai settled down, then to the cuts and gashes he wasn't to bad he seemed to know it was for the best and to just stand there. Then food was brought in for him and everything was settled down ,Sombra came in and told them her bath was ready.

Sombra and lead Cassandra to her room ,Cassandra hanging on her shoulder. Her room was more like rooms the bed was huge four poster king bed with elegant silk expensive sheets, huge pillows, then she took her to the bathroom with big bathtub with clawed feet was waiting for her Cass the steaming scented water inviting to her senses. "I could have a servant help you with the bath or I could I'm not sure you can even stand or sit without help dear."Sombra said sweetly. Cassandra just decided she rather have Sombra seeing her like well, naked than a total stranger they all had the same parts anyways. "Ok Cass let me get you shirt off ok? .Now slowly raise your arms..Cass did so but hissed as her whole left side felt like it was being ripped in two again" The shirt was off and Sombra was going to throw it out but Cass stopped her "Don't can you just wash it please its my favorite shit "she laughed weakly" Sombra nodded and smiled as she finally read the Cradle of Filth shirt the front had a man with no shirt, dreadlocked hair, ink adorned his chest, and he held a whip , under him it said "Felon of Troy" she turned it around and it took her a minute to read the back because of the bloodstains, but laughed softly when she read "The Face That Launched A Thousand Shits" That's Dani Filth, Cassandra, said "Lead singer of the band in "my world" they called it heavy to death metal"

"I see..Sombra doted, and helped Cassandra with her fishnets which were tattered and torn and soaked in blood some of it dried and sticking to her pale skin "Cassandra I think there is no saving these.."It fine I wont miss those haha" then her bra and Cass shyly wanted to cover herself but inspected her wounds and let Sombra take a washcolth from the towel rack and dip it into the warm water and was some of the dried blood off her left side to see the real wound Cass hissed as the cloth raked some broken glass off her side Sombra stopped and sighed "Cassandra there is a rather big piece of glass stuck in your side which is the reason why it probably hurts to even move that side, plus I am sure your ribs are broken the bruising indicates that, "Great, you have any absinthe so I wont remember any of this?" "You don't need that right now not in your condition Cass…" "Ok Cass as hard as it is relax, I got to pull this thing out.." Cassandra nodded and shut her eyes and relaxed some what and screamed at the top of her lungs as pain came crashing down hard as she felt the shard of glass being pulled from her side.. "FUCKING SHIT! Was her reply as blood came from the wound "CASS RELAX ! Sombra quickly bit her wrist and squeezed the bleeding self inflected wound over Cassandra's .Nothing was said all you could hear was Cassandra raggid breathing , she felt the blood of Sombras in her wound it the pain suddenly subsiding ,Cass knew what was happenign no need to ask. Sombra's blood was mixing with hers and healing Cassandras wounds ,ah the power of being a vampire…regenration to an extent. Cassandra put her hand on the gash where the shard came out which was not bleeding and now just a deep cut. "You will still need bandages for your ribs and the cuts and scrapes an-"Why did you do that ? Why are you doing this for me? " Cassandra your unique, you know that, and I have no idea why this is happening to you, and Noche and I are helping you because we can,we are not cold blooded vampires,yes we feed on humans but they are mostly rapists, whores,bad people. Cassandra we know they are bad because we can read a bit into their minds. Sombra then smiled showing her fangs a bit , while wahing some more dried blood off, "Plus my brother likes you..seemingly a lot, Cass chuckled a bit and then winced but smiled. "So you do gossip like normal mortal women!" Sombra laughed , "Well am I not female? "Ok Cass let me take that bandage off your head it might hurt" Cassandra only winced a bit but otherwise was ok Sombra's blood help heal the gash but it still needed cleaned up and a bandage put on it after she got cleaned up. "Ok Cassandra, I guess its time for you pants I can look at your knee also, do you need help?.." "Um just help me stand I can get the rest." Sombra did so and Cassandra got her belt off and then pants, and underwear and really felt exposed but didn't realy care that bath looked really good, but the air had the uneasy slience, "This is so awkward, I have a vampire helping me get a bath., Cass said with a little blush to her cheeks. Sombra was amused at the comment, "Well its not everyday I meet a girl form the future and have to help her get a bath either, now in the tub take it easy." Cassandra sighed as she felt the warmth of the water soak her body she could have melted right then and there. She then noticed the water was turning red from her injuries and started to worry , "Its ok its just some of the dried blood coming off Cass just relax." Sombra continued to wash Cass with gentleness and washed her hair. "Sombra?" "Yes, Cassandra?" ""Did you read my mind on how to take care of me when I had my seziure, I might die, Sombra without my medication…" "Yes Cassandra I did read your mind, I know my child, I know you are worried. That's why Noche and I would like to talk to you after we get you settled in your bed, Now wash your face, lets see whats behind all that black and white make-up" "Gods you sound like my Mom and Dad Sombra, don't ever do that again if you love, me you will never do that again.." "The women shared a good laugh, Cassandra found humor somewhere and all of this, it was just the way she was, she could make anyone laugh on their shittest day of their life, She did as was told by Sombra and then looked at Sombra for her approval, which a nod was given. "I do hope you have eyeliner though.."We will find some dear, now let me help you get up and dry you off." Sombra dried Cassandra off even combed her hair for her, she quickly went to work on bandaging her injuries which were her ribs, to set them in place so they didn't move much. Around her head, and gash in her left side, her knee was just a bit swollen and sprained from the impact of the car wreck. "Now what would you like to wear I have some camisoles, but they migt be to tight right now with your bandages "I wouldn't wear them anyways im not a big fan of dresses, or anything that looks like a dress "Sombra smiled "My dear get used to it if you want to blend in here, and not end up in jail again. "Damn." "I will get you one of Noches shirts and find some cotton pants," "Ok" It was only a couple minutes and Sombra was back, she helped with the shirt and pants . The shirt was comfy silk and black with kind of puffy sleeves but not like the one Jerry wore on Seinfeld , a pirate shirt. The pants were comfy also but were maybe long johns or something who knows. When they came out of the bathroom, Noche was already there and had the cover pulled out for Cassandra and he helped her into bed and covered he gently. Both Noche and Sombra sat on the bed beside her, "Cassandra Noche and I were talking, about your seizures, and how you said you might die without your medicine. Do you know how long it might be until you have another one?" "No I don't and the next one might be worse or just alittle one." Noche looked away and seemed to be deep in thought , why is this girl he just met today have such an effect on him? Any other time he really would care less and if it was a whore trying to get with him he would toy with her, then take her to a empty alley and feed upon her, maybe seduce her if he felt like it, then feed on her like she was nothing. Then his sisters voice brought him back out of his revere, "Well Cassandra we are offering you a chance to get rid of that, but I am sure you know what that means…" "Yes I do, but this was what Cassandra always thought would be awesome..to be a vampire but why was she nervous, hmm possibly of the thought she will die then be brought back to life? On the other hand she will die anyhow, painfully, Gods Damn seizures. Fuck, she was tired this was all to much tonight. "Ok but may I have tonight to sleep and something to eat? Tomorrow night?" Yes that will do what will you like to eat?" Noche said. "Man I don't know, she could really go for a Pepsi., but that wasn't happing. "How about some ham and juice?" "Yes we could do that Cass, I will fetch the servants and go clean up myself Cassandra." She nodded then Sombra left the room, leaving Cass and Noche. Cassandra looked at Noche who seemed to be studying her as was she, Gods he was beautiful that long hair, and those reddish brown eyes, and his well built frame, he changed into different clothes, a silk red satin shirt like hers but a long V neck with it untied. He didn't have his sash or sword or scabbard on like when she met him, and he didn't have his boots on just his bare feet. Since he was right by her side she weakly reached up to touch his face with a shaky hand, he clasped it with his and helped her. He was very cold to the touch, and was getting paler than normal. "Noche are you alright? Your getting pretty pale…" " I will be fine love, just a bit weak myself also." "Oh I see you haven't fed have you?" Noche smiled fangs showing a bit, "You do know a lot about us don't you?" "Hah yea I guess so, it happens though" They laughed. Cassandra then examined his glass like pointy nails touched them, then put her hand through his hair, it was so soft she loved it and heard him sigh. "Sorry I never thought I would meet a vampire in my life before just curious, haha." Noche leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek staying there for a moment fighting the natural Vampric urge he felt. He could hear her heartbeat, it wasn't real steady, hear her pulse unsteady also, her breath was ragged, as it has been for a while, the poor girl. " Its very fine I don't mind." "Noche? May I do something to see if its true?" "Of course my love" Cassandra slowly put her hand on his chest and dragged it slowly to where is heart is, and her breath caught in her throat when she felt absolutely nothing, Gods it is true. She then felt so bad and sorry for them to have no heartbeat, a single tear slid down her face. A cold hand covered her on his would be heart. Cassandra grabbed his head and gently pulled him down to her and crushed her lips to his her tongue gently licking his lips asking for access to his mouth, which was immediately granted, she explored his mouth it was so sweet tasting, like raspberry wine, he must have had some before he came to visit her. Their tongues waged war on each other. Cass then felt his sharp fangs and traced them over with her tongue and jumped a bit when they cut her and tasted her own blood. Noche moaned as he tasted the blood as she accidentally cut her tongue on his fangs, and held her back close to him gently not to hurt her more than she was, he then sucked on her to get more blood out loving her taste it was so sweet better than Wine better than anything! He wanted to have more , it was torture, his bloodlust growing and his own lust was growing rapidly for his member was hard and uncomfortable in his pants, and he could smell Cassandra's arousal. Between the smell of her sex and blood he was going to go mad. They parted so Cass could catch her breath, she then saw Noche and was in awe at the sight before her. His eyes were bright red feral like, almost reflecting the lights in the room, they were all red no pupils showing. His fangs lengthened extremely and were somewhat tainted with her blood and a little of it on the corner of his mouth, she shivered as he closed his eyes and licked it up like a cat would after it drank a saucer of milk, he looked so wild it was turning her on more by the minute, she grabbed his shirt to pulled him down and started untucking his shirt, Noche pulled the covers off of her and ground his hips into her, letting her feel him, Cass groaned at the contact and closed her eyes tight only to hear a sudden knocking at the door…gods damnit..She quickly opened her eyes and Noche was looking at the door practically snarling at it, panting she saw his fangs retract, but his eyes still stayed the pupliless glowing red "In a minute…." came his rough menacing voice. He looked back at Cassandra and kissed her quickly on the lips and then got up and answered the door, it was her food it arrived she felt sorry for the servant who had to see one highly pissed of vampire with red eyes giving them a death stare. Noche told them they can go and brought the food in Cassandra never saw a person move that fast before in her life, and cracked up even though it hurt her ribs she was an ass like that though. "What's so funny?" Noche asked as he put the bed tray on the bed and sat on a chair beside Cassandra. "Did you see the way that guy hauled ass? Just cause you looked at them?" Noche smirked "Yes they tend to know when Sombra and I are highly irritated. "Gee it wouldn't be the glowing red no pupil eyes would it? Man I would have never guessed.. Cassandra smirked and went to about cutting her ham which was somewhat hard because she was shaky then getting fed up she just grabbed it with her hands and ate pieces of it. "Here love do you want me to cut it?' Not waiting for an answer Noche just did it . As Cassandra ate, Jack came into her mind again, great she was in a triangle within herself Noche, Jack and Herself. Hell, who knows what Jack is doing now getting into trouble. It had been a day already, it was sometime at night right now maybe 2 am she had no idea she kind of wanted to see the sunrise because it would be her last, but really she didn't care if she saw it or not she wasn't a big fan of the sun and now here she is stuck in the past in the Caribbean where its always hot and the sun always shines hard…goody. "Um Noche? Cassandra shyly asked poking at her ham, Noche turned his attention from the window to her "How long will it take to get here to Tortuga? " By boat, about 2 or 3 days we can fly there, it won't take long but it will take a lot of energy out of us. Why?" "Well I , uh..fuck…" how was she going to tell him she had feelings for Noche as high school girlish as it sounded and she wanted Jack too, something in her told her that Jack might be able to help her..why the hell she thought that ,she had no clue, but it was in her heart and gut just fess up and tell him. "I need to meet Jack there, and I WILL NOT leave Varekai behind so I probably will have to take a boat, ship whatever, Do you know who Madame Lourina is? Noche knew Cass was stuck with feelings, he sensed it, he sensed her pain ,Hell he sensed everything and she wasn't even immortal yet, he had no idea why he had the strong connection with her. "I figured you wanted Varekai,and also you needed to goto back to Jack, and yes I know of Madame Lourina she owns and is in charge of the finest whorehouse in Port Royal I only fed on one of her girls once, I won't feed on her girls she is a good woman, and doesn't let her girls on the streets to get drunk or get into drugs you have to make an appointment if you should say to be with one of her girls." "Oh, ' Cassandra didn't think it would be this easy, "Wait how do you know all about that?" Cassandra couldn't hide the hint of jealousy in her voice. Noche just smiled " My Dear if you lived as long as I have you tend to know a lot about everything and anything, Madame will try her best to help anybody if you have the right name and if she thinks you're a good soul, you would be wonderful in her eyes Cassandra and yes she's helped Jack out of situations many times, she's like a mother to him. Cass smiled at the thought of an old retired whore hen pecking the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but it somewhat didn't surprise her. "Why am I not surprised.." Cassandra then finished her drink. Just as quickly as she set the glass down Noche took the tray and set it on a table outside the door. He came back and saw Cass having trouble trying to get comfortable with the many pillows, "Man I only need one! Gods, as usual Noche helped her lay down and get comfortable and laid down beside her, and with a motion of his hands the lights went dim some candles went out. "Man, anything else you need to tell me about?" " Not right now Noche chuckled against her, he kissed her on the cheek and on her bandaged forehead and saw her eyes closing, he went to get up but she stopped him. "Noche please don't leave me alone tonight and he saw worry and a hint of fear in her eyes but rubbed her arm. "I won't love but when the sun starts to rise I will have to go to my room which isn't to far from yours .Sombra's is right next to mine they are just 3 doors down we had the built with no windows even the slightest light before the evening like say dawn and noon can hurt or kill us only old Vampires and I mean Old Vampires can stand to be in the light for awhile in the morning and evening." " That will work , but now I'm going to sleep." "Go ahead love, I will be right here. It took her awhile but , knowing your in a vampires arms seem to assure you are going to be safe and soon she feel asleep with her , how would you say Vampire lover watching over her. Unawares to Cassandra or another mortal nearby on the Chateau the war like cry of the Lord of the Werewolves was heard by werewolves who were allies to vampire and other vampires especially the "Sibling Pair" as they were known.

A sisters cry for her not to hurt him, the flash of a blade a painful scream, the sound of a body splashing in the water.

Cassandra shot up in her bed and then winced she was covered in sweat and she clutched her ribs and the wound and felt the blood seeping through the bandages. "Shit." She was still in her new room not her room in her world… it wasn't a dream but the sights she just seemed to witness were a dream. It was mid morning so Noche of course wasn't there. She looked around and saw that her shirt was washed and pants were made for here that looked like Noche's but a bit baggier for her liking damn that was fast and her big clunky spiked boots were there, as was some eyeliner, Sombra must have been in here. A note was on her clothes she slowly got up and waited for the worse.. It was some pain in her side but her knee seemed to be ok she just had a small limp she read the note which was in beautiful red calligraphy:

Cassandra,

Here is some clothes for you we had the pants made just for you , sorry but your other ones could not be salvaged. There are more clothes in your dresser drawers, and some dresses if you choose to wear them are in the closet. If you are to go out please stay on the property have Gus guide you around, Noche and My room are 3 doors down but I warn you don't wake us unless it is urgent. Make yourself at home here Gus will help you with anything ,and Do not worry he is a fine lad. Just ring the rope by your door for a maid or somebody to help you, they will get something or show you how to get there. We will be up and about around 4 or 5 in the eve .

Sombra and Noche

Cassandra put the note on the table and went to the bathroom to put more bandaging on her side and get changed into her clothes. The pants were as baggy as the ones she stole from brother one time, wow the even made pockets for her, was that even invented yet? The pants not as baggy as her Tripps but it worked she put her belt and wallet chain on, then she put her spiked collar with bondage rings and her cats old id tag on it. Then she put her favorite Cradle shirt on, it smelled nice and fresh a little stiff but oh well. And then her boots. NO w to the eyeliner, she just put it on heavily with the Egyptian line at the corner it would do. Cassandra then walk to the cord and pulled it it was a few second but she heard footsteps, then a knock on the door, she opened it to see a woman Caribbean woman there and smiled at here "Where is Gus?" The woman smiled and chuckled ,"Aye Gus is me son, hes at the stables, you must be hungry let me get ye something to eat. I will be back, by the way my name is Kate." "Whoa wait up I'll will go with you I'm honestly tired of this room I've been in here since Sombra brought me in. "Sure hunny come with me lets get you fed" she followed Kate through the winding halls with had elaborate art on them and down the many stairs which Cassandra didn't remember there being so many of them. They were finally in the kitchen and when they entered everything stopped and then smiles showed on faces everybody seemed happy to see her, Kate nudged her and whispered " word travels fast apparently you the woman who has been makin' 'Ol Noche smile, poor boy, well he's probably centuries older than meself here but hes a boy to all of us old ladies here." "WHAT!" They all laughed and Kate pulled a chair for Cass. "I'll explain dear after you have something to eat! No Sit your drearier arse down." Cass did as told "What would you like dearie? "Um what do you have?" "Anything you want!" "Well actually can I have some chicken and a glass of Raspberry Wine? "Sure hunny it won't take long for any of it we just took a chicken out." Lunch was served and gossip was told and the more Cassandra heard what they heard about her and Noche the more her pale cheeks got red. They must have not known about how she came to be here or didn't want to ask. Lunch was done and Kate led her to the stables it was bright and HOT, holy hell was it hot, Cassandra about got knocked over by the heat when she stepped outside, she had to take a moment to get used to it, it was nice and cool in the mansion/house whatever you want to call it "Big Fucking House" would work for Cass. "Aye its gonna get hotter its almost noon or a bit after how the hell did these people tell time, positions of the sun just didn't work she only knew it was noon when the sun was straight up "Oh goody.." was her reply as they walked through the gardens for a little tour then they headed for the stables. The two women idly chatted while walking into the stables as soon as she walked in Varekai put his out and his ears perked forward. Cassandra walked a bit faster to see her friend and went right in his stall an hugged his neck. "Varekai boy how are you?" The horse only nibbled at her shirt again and sniffed her then pawed at the floor for a greeting. Cassandra checked his cuts and scrapes and surprisingly there weren't many as before "What the fu-" "Sombra helped heal him" Cass turned to see Gus standing there "Hi Gus, How did she do that?" "Well I, I really wasn't supposed to see he looked away shyly, Cassandra put a hand on the teens shoulder "Its ok Gus she bent down and whispered in his ear. "It will be our little secret" Gus nodded "She hurt her wrist but didn't take care of it and she put it on his cuts, I wanted to see if she was ok , but I couldn't I really was supposed to be in bed with the other kids, but I snuck out to visit Varekai he likes me." the boy whispered that into her ear and Cassandra eyes widened a little man it works on animals too But she smiled and went to Gus " I bet he dose, and thank your for taking care of him how about you stick around with me and I will let you ride him for awhile that is if you want to." Cassandra laughed as the boy smiled big come on, Get me a lead rope, and will take him to the paddock. Gus came back with a lead rope the lead him to the paddock and Cassandra let him go, thing is he didn't go anywhere, just stayed by her side. "Go on you big oaf! Cass waved the lead rope at him, he moved a bit but not far. She looked at Gus then back at Varekai, Gus just shrugged his shoulders. "Horse, what is your malfunction?…" He didn't budge So Cass tried something, she walked in front of him and not to her surprise he followed her but stopped when she did, Gods this horse was made for her, but he needed to exercise a little. So with a smack on his bum with the rope he was off running, trotting ,walking then stopping to eat some grass but , as soon as he heard the rope smack the ground he was off again. "Good Boy" she praised him. This went on and well off, for maybe 20 minutes. Cassandra then came to her horse, and brought him by a stump and attached the other end of the lead rope to his halter she was a little unsure if she should try it but hell she went for it and told Gus to stand out of the way, less something happen. Then like that she was on his back with no complaints from Varekai. She laughed in relief. "Cool." She walked , and trotted a bit bareback with Varekai with Gus in awe did anyone bareback ride in this time? I'm sure they have. Cass guided Varekai to Gus then reached out her hand, "Get on Gus." She said with a smile, the teen gladly climbed up the she walked a little to get him adjusted. "Ok Gus hold on tight, ready?" Gus did so, with that Cass kicked Varekai gently and the ran and galloped around the paddock and through the wind rustling through her hair Cassandra could her Gus laughing she knew what he was feeling, the same feeling she felt when she first ran with a horse, giddiness, and Freedom, and it felt like she was flying and to this day it still did. They both had a good laugh as Varekai whinnied and she slowed him down, they got off when she got off ,Gus hugged her tightly, "Whoa easy hun my ribs." "Oh sorry , would you want to see the other horses?" "I would love to!" The put Varekai away then stopped and petted all 25 some odd horses in the stable, Cass met Sombra and Noche's horses, if they chose to ride them sometimes one was a female which was Sombra's a white quarter horse named Luna, and Noche's horse was a Black Mustang, named Antonio, whom was not impressed with Cassandra and basically ignored her. "He really doesn't like anybody except Noche." Gus said explaining the horses ignorant attitude. "Yea so it seems." They walked on petting horses talking about this and that trying to kill time before Sombra and Noche rose or woke up or whatever. "Hey Gus what time is it?" Gus looked to the sky and Cass shook her head and chuckled she was gonna have to learn that. "Its about 3:30," "ok cool well can you take me back to the house or whatever its called I need to freshen up I'm sweating my arse off in this heat." Gus laughed and playfully patted her shoulder "Mate it gets hotter than this." "That's what everybody keeps saying…" They made their way as they were making their way, Cassandra stared swaying abit and got really dizzy, it wasn't the heat, She grabbed Gus's shoulder and started falling Gus caught her in time for her to weakly tell him to get help. She was having a side effect from not having her medication for her seizures, her world was spinning , her eyes couldn't focus on anything and the dizziness was making her nauseous, she prayed to the gods she didn't go into convolutions, or another seizure. She held her stomach and quickly lost her lunch and cried in pain as the movement hurt her ribs. Blood was in the vomit and her heart quickly started beating against her chest, that had never happened before when she forgot to take her meds once. The other side effects weren't new to her but would continue on if she didn't take it soon. She curled up in a ball and waited for help breathing heavy. She soon heard voices and saw one of the big cooks lift her up in his arms, she heard Kate's hectic voice giving commands to the other servants. Cassandra fought the urge to pass out and tried to focus on the man holding her, it was so blurry. Soon she was back in her huge bed again with servants here or there and a cold cloth on her forehead. The dizziness subsided a bit she could see things just a tad bit better and everything wasn't spinning…as fast. Kate kept patting her down with sponges then suddenly Cass coughed and when she looked at her hand it was splattered in blood.. "Gods Damnit" She was getting sick of being sick and was one step closer to screaming in frustration she lived with this all her life and sometimes it was to much, right now it was way to much she didn't need this shit. Kate pulled her hand to inspect it and gasped. "Its ok it happens sometimes to me or it could be my injuries from the inside, its really nothing." "That's nothing? Aye my dear it is you need a doctor!" "NO really! Kate I will fine just let me lay down, just man I don't know Cassandra went to run her fingers through her hair but remember the bandage but in anger ripped it of, it was in her way right now. Then Kate took her chin and looked at the small gash. "Dear God child what happened to you?" "Haha a lot of stuff its to hard to explain. Cassandra mused to herself she probably looked like something out of a domestic abuse case to the servants or something. Just then the door swung open and in came a frantic Noche and Sombra "What's going on!" they said and unison. Cass threw her head back on the pillows, she did not feel like telling what happened for the umpteenth time. "Now easy dose it you two ye don't need to come in bargin' down da doors like 'dat!' Kate said irritated her Caribbean accent heavy this time. She went back to patting Cass and washing off her hand "Thanks Kate." "Ye welcome child" Sombra came over and looked at Cassandra then gave her a weak smile, and wiped a little blood drop that was on the corner of Cass's mouth from the cough with her handkerchief she had in her sleeve. Sombra then looked at Noche worriedly but soon Noche was by Cass's side worry written all over his vampric face.

"You all can leave now we will take care of her." Noche said somewhat sternly. Everyone left but Kate the woman didn't want to leave Cass the girl needed a doctor she didn't know what her Vampire masters could do for her alone except one thing, and she knew that was probably going to happen soon. Kate handed Noche the washcloth and said to him in a low stern motherly voice "Ye take good care of dat girl Noche, ye hear me?" Noche nodded as did Sombra. Sombra went to Cass and patted her down more as Noche closed the blinds and locked the door. 'What happened Cass?" Sombra asked stilled worried. "Man I was fine for awhile still in pain here and there my side started bleeding after I had a nightmare, which I will tell you about later. I had some food and went with Gus to the stable rode Varekai then when we finished up meeting the other horses, I felt dizzy and light headed, its side effects from not taking my meds, I dealt with it before I usually pass out, and my Mom or Dad would give me a shot or I would take it but this time was different ,I threw up and there was blood in it. And it just threw me for a loop, and when I coughed it was blood which I have also dealt with before. I'm a sick person, and frankly I'm sick of being sick Sombra!" Cass was on the verge of tears her illness was a touchy subject with her other than that she was outgoing and hell-bent on anything. All the while Noche was pacing back and forth while her heard Cassandra story of what happened to her, he was worried, hungry, thirsty, tired, even though he slept his vampric state he was still tired as hell, he just wanted to turn Cass right then and there and end her suffering and take her also not for a mate per say, but just a lover something even he didn't know. It was agitating him so much his eyes were turning red again and Sombra sensed his agitation. "Noche please calm down." He could have screamed at his sister for that comment, she knew the hell he was going though , as was she, besides in all intense and purposes he was the Alfa. Cassandra coughed again and again there was blood, Noche fought his instinct hard and turned away as his fangs lengthened. "What happens now?" Cassandra said Sombra got up and it was her turn to pace. She saw Noche trembling she was having a hard time to but she fed last night she didn't know how long it been for her brother. "What do you want Cass?" Sombra said turning around her eyes red and glowing as was Noche's, It was time. "No Pain.." Cass said and weakly stood up swaying a bit unsteady "No Pain and no more Suffering" She told them "But slowly don't like bite me then boom! Leave me alone to fend for myself and not know what the fuck just happened to me." Noche came over to her and trace her chin and lips with his thumb "We would never do that Love." Sombra was beside her too the took her to the "living room" of her room which was richly decorated as well. "What we are going to do is both of us feed on you then give you our blood so you will be connected with both of us, Ok Cass ready?" Cassandra nodded, She saw Sombra's fangs lengthen felt both of their arms on her back, the neckline of her shirt being moved, cold fingers then the sharp pain as two sets of fangs punctured her neck on both sides at the same time. She cried out softly and grabbed on to Noche first then Sombra, as the blood left her body making her weak, as the siblings continued drinking the suffering life out of their friend. Her sight was getting hazy then her knees gave away and they helped her somewhat sit on the floor still sucking and drinking her almost dry her heart which was beating fast and hard was slowing and slowing till almost every beat every now and then. They let go looking up gasping as her blood was in them racing though them giving them the high of ecstasy, and Nirvana. Cassandra gasped for air feeling her blood run out of her twin wounds from her neck she could barely see anything but focused on Noche, who was wild with her blood racing though him he tore his shirt off and sliced open a slit on his chest with his nail, and brought her gently to it between his breath he managed to say "Drink Love..Drink" Cassandra couldn't even hold her head up to drink but Sombra held it for her and she sucked and drank like she was quenching an untamable thirst. His blood was sweet not metallic like hers or humans it was so sweet she couldn't place the taste but it was so good. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Noche's groan as his blood passed into her. When it was time Noche gently pushed her head away to Sombra, who bit her wrist and blood gushed out and she put it to a still weak Cassandra's mouth and Cass drank from her and drank, soon Cassandra held Sombra's wrist somewhat harshly her strength increasing, drinking more and more. Too soon was the wrist pulled away from her. The two vampires sat there on their knees holding their wounds panting waiting for the worst part of The Turning, the body dying. Cassandra thought it was all done then something felt like it stabbed her in her heart with a knife and was slowly twisting it she held her chest and screamed out in agony. Noche wanted to so badly hold her , Sombra wanted to hold her new "Sister" also but this had to be done. Another pain ripped through Cassandra this time it was her gut the same pain but it burned also she doubled over screaming and panting, She felt her fangs coming in and that too hurt, they were at their full lengthened size. Then another pain in her heart she wanted to rip it out she crawled around crying then went on her back and held her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She panted as tears came form the corners of her eyes, unbeknownst to her the tears were blood. Suddenly her heart slowed down then…..NOTHING.

All was silent Noche and Sombra waited, as they watched Cassandra's still form. They were almost about to get worried when nothing seemed to happen for a few moments. Noche cautiously eased over to her still form…..GASP! A sharp intake of breath and her eyes snapped open and she shot up gasping for air. Her swift movement knock Noche over . She was still panting but looked around in wonder and amazement. Everything was so much clearer, colors stood out that didn't before, even though the room was dimly lit she could see everything clear as if it was daylight out. She felt around her body her ribs, they didn't hurt, she lifted her shirt up shredded the bandages and her gaping wound wasn't there, just a deep scar. She felt around her head , nothing it healed over fine. She then looked at her nails they were still painted black ,but were sharp and had that glass like look to them. She felt her fangs they were still at their longest. She then looked at her "Sister" and Noche and slowly got up more like rose up regally and vampire like ((der)). Noche held his hand out she took it and he guided her to the mirror, she looked at her new Vampire self. What she noticed first was her eyes, they weren't the Olive Green color, they were Cerulean ,Crystal Blue and unnatural looking. Her hair seem to shine and it straightened out, her skin was paler and had a soft glow to it, she didn't know it was possible for it to get any paler. She saw the red stains down her cheeks where her blood tears were, it didn't surprise her. She looked into the mirror again Noche was in the frame then Sombra, a vampire trio, it looked so right. "Come Cass lets teach you a few things wee need to go into the woods we own for it." Cassandra was about ready to walk but they stopped her.

"First lesson, you have the ability to fly , use it to you advantage." They went to the window and opened it. "Ok but how do I do that?" Contrary to what many believe Vampires do have a humorous and mischief side and it was an "Opportune Moment" for something like that and "The Siblings" like to have their fun sometimes and since Cassandra wasn't a frail suffering human anymore they looked at each other smiled showing their two sets of fangs and pushed poor Cass out the window. A string of profanities were heard until they stopped and Noche and Sombra laughed hysterically for they knew what happened. Her vampyric instincts and senses kicked in and a rather pissed off Cassandra came rising in front of them, her eyes red glowing, and she knew it. "That was not funny." Noche was the first to calm himself "My dear it was the only way you would learn it is much to hard to describe how to fly Sombra and I had to figure it out for ourselves, we did this to other vampires we made." Cassandra raised a surprised eyebrow. "You made others before me?" "Yes of course Sister, like we have told you, we have been around a very long time." "Were are they now?" that question seemed to have rubbed Sombra the wrong way, she looked away. "Its not important right now, lets go to the woods." "Hey wait a damn minute, I think I have a right to know a bit more about stuff since I will be staying with you guys for awhile, and have a connection or "bond" with you forever, I think I deserve to know a few things here!" Cassandra then wished she thought before she asked she was always prone to do that, I guess that never will change." For Sombra eyes were red with anger she backed Cassandra against a wall Cass getting defensive herself stood right up to Sombra, her vampyric defenses kicking in. 'You want to know what happened do you? Some are ok in other lands .One girl I rescued from an abusive home, turned her took her in as a sister like you, she was caught by men of the church one day minding her own business, stabbed many times so she couldn't fend her self, probably tortured and raped, By Men OF GOD, she nearly spat the word, she was then tied to a pole and bled almost dry , in the town square then burnt alive when the Sun rose! A other girl was a descendent of this girl, She lost her entire family in a pirate raid, but your Jack Sparrow had an eye for her it was ok with me he didn't know she was a vampire then one day she wanted to show him something grand , and show her true self! He went to attack her I came in thankfully but it was too late his crew cut her head off! And we fought and that's how I got this scar but he didn't go unscathed and the dirty bastards of his crew, dumped her body in the Sea!" Now are you satisfied? I help those who are in need Cassandra I just don't go turning people into Vampires! "I NEVER ACCUSED YOU OF THAT SOMBRA! AND THE OTHER I DIDN"T KNOW I JUST ASKED!" Cassandra was pushing Sombra back her fangs bared. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Noche yelled fangs bared eyes ablaze he pushed the to angry vampiress's apart harshly. "Sombra, go out and calm your self" When she didn't move, he snapped his head at her and looked directly in her eyes, "NOW" She didn't flinch she just flew out the window. Noche looked at Cass and started towards her she moved against the wall expecting the worse, wondering if she could climb up the wall if possible and closed her eyes. When nothing happened, she opened them, he was just standing there inches from her he felt his heated breath on her face. "Cassandra, next time just don't press issues with Sombra ,she will tell you the reasons when she feels right, she won't hide things from you, and neither will I. I hope that episode was not an omen to what our future will be like, and I will tell you now and I'm not being cruel or anything you will feel a need to challenge her at times for dominance, and I'm telling you right now so you know your place, Don't, I will not have it nor do I want it to occur, and if we ever make any more sires, I will tell them the same thing , not to challenge you or Sombra or even myself. Cassandra only nodded she was in a somewhat shock but it was wearing off, she was just still a bit pissed and worried ,great her first hours as a vampire and there was already problems. She just slid down the wall, breathing heavy, she was feeling Noche's anger but it too was subsiding. She just sat there and banged her head lightly on the wall, but it was more like a THUNK. With her new powers, but she was unphased by it. Noche sat by the window again clearing his mind, Cass just sat there not know what to do next, here she was a new vampire and her "Sister" was pissed at her, she brought her legs up to her chest, and fiddled with the spikes on her boots, they seemed shinier now with her new eyes. She felt many things now, thirst, she wanted more blood, was it bloodlust? Could she take a human life? She was also feeling the other lust was it the overingly powerful sex drive vampires had? Now was not a good time for it. But she looked over at Noche and noticed he still had his shirt off and the cut he made had healed already. Damnit Cass not now, but she could help but to think of last night. She needed to get out of the same room or something what she really wanted was to know if she could change onto a animal like they did when they ganged up on her in the woods. So many questions. She stood up and went to leave but damn Noche was right in front of her. She bit her lip ring, and mustered up to look in his eyes which were just the reddish brown now. "Lets go somewhere and I will show you love" There he goes again in her mind again. But she had to smile, they walked out of her room, he didn't bother to put a shirt back on, as they walked in silence their hands brushed a few times, but not coming together..yet. "Noche that girl that met Jack, I saw flashes of what happened to her in that nightmare I told you guys about. What dose that mean?" He continued on but her small hand stopped him gently he knew she wanted an answer. "Its was because Sombra put some of her blood into you therefore you see events that she witnessed in her time, you will have these for awhile but they will pass. "Witnessed?" Noche nodded then turned to her and cupped her cheek counseling her. "Now turning into a animal can be easy or it can be hard my love, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" "I don't see why not, it doesn't entail me getting royally pissed again dose it?" Noche smirked "It shouldn't but we need to be in a secluded area first for your safety and others." Cassandra a had to smile her new fangs glinting they walked through the dark hallway down the stairs and out side it was a beautiful night the crescent moon was out, and the Caribbean breeze brought in the smell of the salt from the sea. They were in the woods now and Noche got across from Cassandra she went to move near him but he lifted his hand to stop her. "No, just wait and watch me do it first whatever you do don't be afraid and scream, we don't need that." Cassandra nodded and wondered why he thought she would scream and be afraid….oh she found out all right. She heard animalistic noises erupt from Noche as his eyes started glowing red again and his nose started to elongated to a dog like snout she saw the outline of his spine started popping out he went on all fours, fur started covering him it was a bit nasty site at first but Cassandra was in awe, when he was done he was a black wolf with yellow piercing eyes staring right at her. The wolf/Noche came towards her and Cassandra backed up a little bit until it rolled over and exposed its belly a, submissive gesture in a wolf pack. She cracked up "Noche you slut" she told the wolf he seemed to understand her and rolled back over and jumped up and licked her on the face. She only laughed more and pushed him down but had to pet him his fur so soft. Noche went back across from her and slowly morphed back to vampire Noche. His long hair was mussed a bit but other than that he was fine. "It will be a bit hard your first time and you will be tired afterwards, but just think of the animal and focus hard on it and only it, its body it shape. Cassandra nodded and Noche back away to give her space. She concentrated on her animal she already had one in mind, first the sharp bone crunching teeth, and she felt them start to grow, it hurt only a little, and thin the stalk body, she felt her backbone begin to shift in which she fell on all fours she went to let out a cry but it was a growl, now the claws her hands turned to big padded paws, then she thought of the big mane, her hair went down her back and started to grow out, all the while you could hear the popping and turning of her joint to accommodate her animal, which was a male African Lion but like all vampyric animals, it was black as night which was an amazing site to behold, Noche seemed to be under a spell he walked towards the panting Lion/Cassandra in a trance. The Lions head came past his waist ((yea big cat)) but he knelt down anyways and ran his fingers though its mane in awe as was Cassandra was when she saw him morph. Cassandra came and nudged Noche almost knocking him down because of her size in the Lions body she wanted to roar and growl and do what lions do but Noche's word to be quiet stood in her mind, she just stood there and let Noche check her out. Had he ever been this close to a Lion? Surely he could morph into one, She seemed clamed to have his fingers running though her mane, and moved around him lightly rubbing against him and playfully batted his face with her tail, which got a smile and a laugh. But she wanted to be back in her Vampire form she was still hungry, so she went across from him and slowly morphed back to herself. And looked at Noche for his approval, and like he said she was tired from it she held on to a tree for a bit of support, "That.Was.Fucking.Awesome." was all she could put in words and suddenly started laughing she felt so free and giddy, she didn't care she was happy. "Cassandra you were so beautiful, My Gods were you beautiful. But why a lion and Male at that?" :They always been my favorite animal ,always since I was a little girl I like the male Lions cause they are more majestic looking than the females." "Noche, I'm still hungry." She but her hand on her stomach it didn't feel empty it just burned, like hell. He smiled and had a mischievous glint to his eyes and got close to her and put his hand on her hips. Her breath caught in her throat the he knew what she wanted, but she kept fighting it, and he knew he could break it. "We could try your first hunt or," He pushed her hips hard to his, and he picked up a hitch in her breath and smiled evilly and kissed her neck where his bite mark was and whispered in her ear. "You come to my room and I quench your thirst, and hunger another way." He kissed an licked her neck and his bite mark again and blew on it then abruptly left her there to make a choice. That was not fair she finally came to her senses she was shivering all over. A bit miffed he left her like that she quickly went after him and all the sudden found herself in front on Noche, wonder how and the hell she just did that. He laughed somewhat wolfishly at her confused expression. "I was there the I was here did I just materialize?" "I take it you must have love, now is that a yes on the latter offer?" he asked, and grabbed her KoRn belt buckle and pulled her close and kissed her chin lightly and inhaled her sent which was mixed with her arousal, he was hell-bent on making her break first not him. He then he then traced a single nail above the top of her pants feeling her muscles writhe a bit at his touch. Two could play this game she thought but if this didn't end soon she would give in. "Maybe, Noche"she said huskily, she caressed the middle of his back and he smiled and then hissed as she raked her nails the rest of the way leaving blood in their wake. She was good, and that little trick about drove him to the edge. He grabbed her to him and they were off to her bedroom window. They landed and Cassandra smirked in victory only to be crushed against a wall by a highly aroused Noche. Both of their Vampyric Lusts and Natural Attraction to each other driving them to the edge but both to stubborn to give in , just yet. Being so close to him she smelled his scent, the scent that told her it was Noche, but it was mixed with the muskiness of his arousal. She wrapped a leg around him and ground her hips to him , but got no response she didn't want to admit it , he was driving her nuts. He was playing with her though it was painstakingly driving him mad to. Noche nipped at her neck and raked a nail down her spine while returning a thrust to her growling assertively, showing dominance. That did it. She melted and groaned , her breathing a bit in pants and she crushed her lips to his, their tongues immediately waging war again like the other night. And she broke the kiss and managed to pant out "Your Room" She didn't know if they materialized there or just walked really fast there never breaking apart. They were in his room and all she knew was she was on her back on his bed looking into his glowing red eyes, He hovered over her one arm on the bed supporting his weight the other fumbling with that collar she persisted to wear, it was off, he could feed again on her right then , but she couldn't probably take more blood loss this night. Her then started gathering her shirt up, and cringed as he saw the deep scar on her side he hated the thought of her in pain. Then bent down to suck and kiss on it. She raised up and brought him to kiss her again loving the taste of him, and broke apart only to take her shirt off, he immediately unsnapped the back of her bra with one quick movement, to reveal her ample breasts, He pushed her gently back down and cupping her mound licking biting getting the pants of his lover he wanted to hear, he did his same sweet torture to its twin. Cassandra's senses ran amuck, everything was heightened, to an extreme. She took in the sight of him he was so beautiful she his hair coming at his lower back, messy those damn red eyes could make her melt any second he turned them red. She wanted him now in the worst way she ached for him! He was on his knees letting her observe him as was he , her eyes red as his, her chest raising up and down heavily her pale skin so lovely, she then came to him and pushed him on his back and kissed his jaw, his neck where she bit down, but not hard enough to draw blood and felt him groan and his hips buck incontrollably, yes she found something. He put his hands on her sides and let her do as she pleased. She went to his nipples where she licked and nipped at them loving the reaction her ministrations were getting, she dragged a nail down from his chest to where his pants were licking up the trail of blood, both moaning together. She went to his belt unfastened it and his pants freeing his member its tight confines. Impressed with the sheer size of it now Cass was not easy as a human, nor would she be now hell she only done this a few times but anyways, she was impressed. She stroked him a bit his groans arousing her more. Until his hand stopped her, raising an eyebrow, Noche just smiled, and kissed her deeply and rubber her thru her pants feeling her wetness come thought them, he smiled into the kiss and whispered seductively "My turn" Back on her back again it was, not even minding the roughness of how he flipped her on her back. Soon her pants and panties were off on the floor with their other clothes, Noche hovered over her again attacking her neck aggressively with hard kisses, Fuck it he wanted to taste her again, and sank his fangs in her again moaning as her blood rushed into his mouth growling a bit as she struggled against him reminding her who was in charge. When he bit into her it didn't hurt she almost came then, it was a wave of ecstasy shaking her down to her core. He let go fangs bared gasping every sensation tingling he needed to be in her, he need to hear her scream his name. But he also wanted to take his time, he took in the sight her panting still in the Nirvana from his bite ,her blood spilling on her breasts, and he took that moment to lick it off every last drop. She grabbed at the sheets this was torture sweet torture she needed him so bad her core was aching for his touch, she bucked her hips wantonly at him. "What do you want my love?" He was still playing his game, panting she gave in "I want.." Noche lapped up the remaining blood on her neck kissing it softly while he rubbed a finger around her slit thumb flicking her nub, she arched her back to him "What do you need.." He whispered again licking her ear, waiting for her to answer him. "Noche damnit! I need you to touch me to be in me!" "Your wish is my command, My love." He inserted a finger then two, and smiled as he heard her sigh he started slow, then slowly going faster then slow again making it last longer she was panting heavily, her eyes shut tight her knuckles almost white from grabbing the sheets tightly. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, her juices coating his fingers , she was close he knew it he felt her muscles contacting against his fingers, he was waiting for the right moment he then curled his fingers and hit the spot "that's it my love come for me" she said, She bit her lip as she felt a spasm rake though her, her stomach coiled ready to let go. He them stopped all the sudden, Her red eyes bolted open she was ready to protest then screamed his name as he entered her with a thrust making her see white as her orgasm hit her hard, she clawed at his back and dug her nails into him as he kept thrusting into her harder every time her nails dug into him. He would last long if she kept doing that, vampire or not. Noche grabbed her hands and put them over her head, keeping up his pace he saw she shut her eyes again he growled his chest vibrating . "Look at me Cassandra" She did , she looked him right into his red eye as she saw a sheen of blood sweat on his forehead, and moaned loudly whoever he growled it made her come closer to the edge again, His thrusts were harder he was getting closer as he felt her inner walls clench him from inside. It was he who closed his eyes this time feeling his release forming , from the pit of his stomach, Cassandra sensed this and bit into the neck of her love as screamed into his neck when she felt her orgasm hit hard crashing though out her whole body as his blood filled her and then a second wave came crashing down on both of them as the came together and felt his hot seed fill her. She continued to drink from her lover as he pulled her up into an embrace with him still in her. When she had her fill she let go gasping , never before had she felt anything like that before. Noche had never felt this much ecstasy as he did this night. Hell this was forever going to be remember in his mind. This woman gave him so much happiness that he swore his dead heart would be beating. He nuzzled between the valley of her breasts her could smell himself on her and he loved it that way. She ran her fingers through his long hair and pressed his face into her, they stayed like that for awhile she then moved his face up to kiss her both of them had a single blood tear in the corner of their eyes. She wiped it away and looked at his back and giggled at the damage she left behind, vampire or not he's gonna have those marks there for awhile. Noche just nuzzled her and layed her back down and pulled out of her and she hissed a bit at the loss of contact but sighed as he came up behind her and pulled the satin sheets over them, and kissed "His Mark" on her neck again, Sombra's had faded a bit but his was still there and newly marked and hopefully will last. "What time is it?" why she was always asking this she had no idea, "It may be almost dawn or I'm just really tired, I don't know why that would be.." Noche joked which earned a playful smack on his arse. "You started it." He just kissed her forehead and watched as her eyelids grew heavy and finally close and go into her first Vampyric Slumber Noche soon joined her in the slumber.

"Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine"

CRADLE OF FILTH- Nymphetamine

FIN CHAPTER 7

This is a picture of Noche  http/img. the artist is Linda Bergkvist she is amazing her website is  http/ 


End file.
